


I'll Never Leave

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: I never thought you'd be the one/Make me shine brighter than the sun.
Relationships: Lana Lang/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	I'll Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: I know, I know. You're probaby going WTF? Chlana? Yep, it's true. This is the vid idea that TOOK OVER MY BRAIN. I had to exorcise it.
> 
> I love this song, and it just cries out Lana POV to me. It's a combination of the singer's lisp, and the earnest twee-ness of the lyrics. I think I've gotten the Chlana out of my system with this exercise, but it was actually a lot of fun to vid them. They are two fiiiine women.

**Song:** I'll Never Leave  
 **Artist:** Lumidee  
 **Pairing:** Chloe/Lana  
 **Summary:** I never thought you'd be the one/Make me shine brighter than the sun.

[I'll Never Leave, 11MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/47d5q28o9z.wmv). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/155349.html).


End file.
